


Just Looking For Advice

by LittleBlueLantern



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Advice, M/M, Pre-Slash, and it's sweet but so awkward, caleb and yasha are trying, molly is laughing at them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueLantern/pseuds/LittleBlueLantern
Summary: Short piece for critrole rsweek on tumblr! Caleb is in need of advice - unfortunately his options are somewhat limited.





	Just Looking For Advice

“Yasha,” Caleb asked, drumming his fingers on his leg, “may I ask you a question?”

Yasha looked up from sharpening her already very sharp sword. 

“Of course, Caleb.” 

Caleb waved his hand around his face. “You know, the shaving you did was very nice—”

“Thank you.”

“—And I am trying to be closer with this group because I like this group, you know, I think you are all alright people—”

“That’s kind of you.”

“But, erm, what I wanted to ask – how do you, I mean, er, how do you proceed to let someone know that you find someone attractive?”

Yasha put down her sword. “Are...you asking me for relationship advice?”

“Yah.”

“Well, I find making eye contact is a good place to start.” 

Caleb nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a stick of charcoal. “Yah. Yah, alright, what then?”

Fjord looked up from starting the fire, noting Caleb and Yasha deep in conversation as Caleb dutifully noted everything she said. They were too far for him to make out the words, but he could hear the soft tone of Yasha’s voice and Caleb’s occasional murmur of assent. 

It would have been sweet if it hadn’t been for Yasha staring straight at Fjord with a terrifyingly blank face. That she was still sharpening her sword while she did so wasn’t reassuring either. 

“Er, Molly,” Fjord said. “Why is Yasha looking at me like that?”

Molly set down a bundle of twigs and straightened up, squinting. “She must be talking about you.” 

“Why?” Fjord asked, nonplussed. 

Molly just grinned. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”


End file.
